


Between the Sheets

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU no War, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Draco Malfoy: the boss. Hermione Granger: the dedicated potioneer. Mostly just an excuse for gratuitous smut. No war, no Voldemort, AU - 5 years post-Hogwarts
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> These characters really got away from me lol. They did their own thing this time haha. You know how Dramione gets...

**HPOV**

Was he really asking me on a date?

"Um...what?"

A sinfully delicious smirk spread across Malfoy's face as he repeated, "Let me take you to lunch. I'm sure even someone as busy as you takes a lunch break."

"I...I don't think that's appropriate Malfoy." I said, trying to wrap my head around the last five minutes.

_Malfoy - my_ **_boss, git extraordinaire, no-reason-to-be-so-attractive Malfoy_ ** _\- was flirting with me._

That smirk was _still_ on his face as he said, "It's just lunch, Granger. Come on, I'll take you to my favorite place."

Before I could protest he was standing and offering me his hand.

I mean, how bad could this be?

With a resigned sigh I took his hand and stood, immediately letting it go when I was standing to move around him toward the door.

"I need to grab my purse. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Without waiting for his response I turned and dashed from the conference room, straight to the staircase, and sprinted down the two flights of stairs to the floor my office was on.

"Padma, do you have a second?" I asked, panting to catch my breath as I stuck my head into her cubicle.

Her eyes widened as she saw me and she nodded, "Shoot."

"Mr. Malfoy - _as in_ _Draco Malfoy_ \- is taking me to lunch."

Her mouth opened in surprise and it took her a moment to say anything - which didn't make me feel better about this prospect if my confident friend was floored.

"When did this happen? When did you even see him? Where's he taking you?"

"Literally 5 minutes ago. Kyle had me lead the meeting for that project I told you about. And I have no idea. He said it was his favorite place."

"Oh my _god,_ Hermione, he totally asked you on a date!"

I glared at her and whisper-yelled, "Not so loud! The last thing I need is for people to think I'm _canoodling_ with the boss to get ahead or something."

Padma scoffed, "As if anyone would think that of you."

I groaned, running a hand through my hair, "What am I supposed to do, Padma? He's literally waiting in the lobby for me."

Her eyes widened comically as she said, "Well then what the hell are you still doing here? _Go_! You're lucky; he's gorgeous."

"He's an arse."

" _Was_ an arse." she corrected, "I've heard he's actually pretty likable now."

I ignored her shit-eating grin and grabbed my purse from under my desk, checked my hair and makeup in the bathroom, and then hightailed it down to the lobby.

Malfoy _\- my boss Mr. Malfoy -_ was waiting for me by the doors, a smile sliding onto his face as his eyes connected with mine.

_Damn him for being so beautiful._

"I was worried you weren't going to come down." he said with a chuckle, offering me his arm as he led the way out of the building.

"I figured you would just come looking for me if I didn't." I said, only halfway joking.

"You're very right." he said absentmindedly as he opened the door to the nicest, shiniest sports car I'd ever seen.

I didn't want to know how expensive this thing was - or why Malfoy even had a car in the first place. I'd never expected him to have anything so muggle, then again, I didn't really know him at all. Not this new him.

"After you, Granger."

He must have sensed my hesitation, because a moment later his hand was on the small of my back setting off all sorts of sparks that licked against my skin.

"I promise I don't bite. It's just lunch."

I looked up at his slightly smirking face and the words slipped past my lips before I could really think it through, "I don't believe that one bit, Malfoy."

His eyes darkened as he leaned a bit closer to me, his lips _almost_ brushing the shell of my ear as he spoke.

"Smart girl."

He straightened immediately and, as though the air hadn't been sexually charged to sin a moment ago, said, "So hop in. This place has the best food this side of the city."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

"Why did you decide to start working at DMA, Granger?"

Lunch had been less awkward than I expected, but his interest in my life was still a bit odd. I mean he was _Draco Malfoy_ for crying out loud. One of the richest men in the country and certainly seen with a slew of different, beautiful women on his arm. Merlin knew he was _always_ in _The Prophet_.

What could he possibly be doing here with me?

"My dad was always a problem solver...I guess he just passed on that love for finding answers."

"How are you liking it?"

"Being a researcher?"

He smirked and said, "No, working at my apothecary lab."

He surely wasn't short on confidence, that was for sure. Clearly some things never changed. I vividly remembered his massive ego back at Hogwarts.

"It's great." I said honestly, "The level of freedom we have to pitch our own ideas is something I definitely didn't experience in previous labs."

Godrick knows I'd bounced around between four different ones before finally landing here.

"I'm glad to hear that, Granger." he said, taking a sip of his wine.

Wine with _lunch_. What a luxury to be rich.

He seemed to be studying me silently, and I couldn't help but feel a bit like a bug under a microscope. He was... _intense_.

Though I suppose he'd always been like that, piercing silver eyes glaring at me in class when I knew the answers he didn't. Or later, at the Yule Ball, intently following me throughout the night. Or just a few minutes ago, after the meeting, when he'd _certainly_ been undressing me with his eyes.

"Would you like to know why I invited you to lunch?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

I couldn't help fidgeting in my seat a bit under his stare, but managed a nod.

He leaned forward across the table as if to tell me a secret before saying, "Because the only thing I could think throughout that meeting was what you would look like underneath me, writhing in pleasure. What that wild mane would feel like in my fist."

My eyes widened at his directness, and I was shocked that he could say something like that to someone he really didn't know at all - but I supposed that was normal for men like Malfoy. He probably had women falling all over him.

But he was my _boss,_ and I definitely wasn't about to sleep with my boss.

Especially one who expected me to fuck him after a lunch date. No matter how sexy his words were or how my traitorous body reacted to them.

_We didn't know each other._ Hogwarts was a long time ago.

"I appreciate the lunch, Malfoy, but I think it's time I head back." I said, standing from the table.

He arched an eyebrow, that damned smirk still on his perfect face as he said, "I think they'll manage without you for a while longer."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, a hint of annoyance creeping into my voice.

"Because I find you fascinating."

His answer was so quick that it was impossible to believe he was lying - but that didn't make his comment any more appropriate.

Or sane.

I mean what was he _saying._ We hadn't spoken in over five years, and when we _had_ spoken it's not as though we'd been friendly.

"As flattering as that is, you're my boss, and...and I'm not...I don't..."

"Sleep with your enemies?" he supplied easily.

I narrowed my eyes slightly but nodded, "Yeah, exactly. Besides," I added, trying to lighten the mood and get myself off the hook, "I've seen some of the women you bring to events, they're all super models. I'm sure one of them would be more than willing to...hmm... _indulge_ you?"

His smirk only seemed to grow at my awkwardness, making me even more antsy to get out of his intimidating presence.

"I'm sure they would. The only problem is, I don't want any of them."

"But I'm supposed to believe you want me? I'm clearly not your type." I said, shaking my head.

"You'd be surprised by just how much _my type_ you really are, Granger." he murmured, his eyes holding mine as he spoke.

I sat back down, my legs suddenly unable to keep me upright anymore. I mean, _what the fuck was he saying?_

Before I could think about it, I said, "You want to fuck me, Malfoy. I don't think being fascinating really plays any part in that."

His eyebrows lifted in surprise and I'm sure my cheeks were flaming.

I quickly tried to back track, "Oh gods, I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry. I don't know -"

His chuckle interrupted my rambling as he said, "No need to apologize. I quite like it when you're not so composed."

I snorted, "You're one to speak on being composed."

He shrugged, "Comes with the job."

I took a deep breath, looking away from him to try and collect my thoughts. I really should just leave, catch a taxi back to the lab, and finish my work.

Yet somehow I was having trouble leaving the table.

I couldn't deny that he'd always been my little fantasy back in Hogwarts. Every girl loved a bad boy, and Draco Malfoy had been the _epitome_ of that.

"What do you really want from me?" I finally asked, turning my attention back to him.

The grin that spread across his face showed a row of pearly white teeth - perfect like the rest of him.

"I would like to take you home and ravish you. I'd also like to hear more about your ideas and plans - your potion today really was impressive."

At my look of surprise he laughed and continued talking.

"Don't look so shocked. Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy a woman who has something to contribute to a conversation. Your intellect is really what's fascinating about you."

Was he joking? A man who liked me for my _brain?_ I felt the urge to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Was this _actually_ Malfoy?

"I...thank you. I don't really know what to say."

"Say you'll let me take you on a date."

I arched an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't that what this was?"

" _Another_ date, then. Dinner." he said with an eye roll.

I wanted to say yes, but the nagging feeling of him being my boss wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't know, Malfoy. I can't lose this job."

"Well I'm not going to fire you for going to dinner with me, so I think your job is safe." he said with a laugh.

"Isn't there a no dating policy for staff?"

"I'm not staff, Granger."

"I don't know..." I said, shaking my head as I looked away from him.

On one hand, he was gorgeous, smart, and could actually hold a conversation. He was genuinely interesting to talk to. And of course it didn't hurt that his tongue was _wicked_ , and some darker part of me wanted to know exactly what it felt like against my skin.

But on the other hand, he was my _boss_. What would people think if they found out I was going on dates with Malfoy? I'd never hear the end of it from my coworkers - _especially_ Astoria, no matter the fact that she'd jump on this opportunity in a heartbeat.

Though did I really care what she thought?

No. Definitely not.

There was also the issue of blood status. It was no secret that his father still had _very_ clear opinions on muggles and muggleborns that weren't exactly _nice_.

"You're just proving me more right." he said with a chuckle, interrupting my mental tirade.

"Right about what?"

"About you definitely being my type. The fact that you're so concerned about your job is...refreshing."

"Refreshing?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him, "You mean you wouldn't prefer I undress you with my eyes like Astoria?"

He laughed, his cheeks lightly tinted pink as he asked, "You noticed that, huh?"

"I think everyone noticed it, Malfoy. She's not exactly subtle."

"Well I have no problem with _you_ undressing me any way you choose. Subtle or not."

I was sure my cheeks were flaming, but I forced myself to respond, "I would never do anything like that at work. It's -"

"Highly inappropriate." he finished for me, "I appreciate a woman who knows when to play and when to act professional."

"You're serious?" I asked after a short pause, still not quite wrapping my head around what he wanted from me. "You know that just because you take me out to dinner doesn't mean I'm going to hop into your bed, right?"

"I'm very serious." he said, resting his elbows on the table, "And though I would very much enjoy ending the evening with you underneath me - or on top of me, for that matter - it's certainly not something I expect."

For some reason his words eased my worries. I had no idea if he meant them, but it _felt_ like he did. It was as if he was putting the ball in my court, which seemed a bit odd for a man as in control as he was.

But I appreciated it. _Greatly._

"Dinner, then." I agreed, a smile sliding onto my face as I saw his surprise.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

* * *

**DPOV**

Dinner had been great, as I knew it would be. Granger looked beautiful in her deep red dress, and the plunging neckline certainly made it difficult to keep my eyes from her breasts.

She had told me about the potions she had been brainstorming, and after what she'd told me at lunch I couldn't say I was surprised. It was no secret that she possessed one of the most brilliant minds the Wizarding World had ever seen, and instead of flaunting it and wanting recognition for everything, she was humble. Modest even though she had no need to be.

It was endearing in a way that I didn't realize I enjoyed until her.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, tossing my suit jacket onto the back of my couch as I headed over to the bar in the living room.

She had agreed to come back to mine for a few drinks, and although I knew I wouldn't be sleeping with her I had to admit I loved seeing her in my home.

My home where, if I had any say in the matter, I _would_ be ravishing her eventually. Salazar willing, over and over again.

"Yes, please." she said, moving to the balcony door and pushing it open to step outside.

My penthouse had a view of the entire city, so you were able to see all the sparkling lights while avoiding the city sounds.

It was peaceful.

After I'd poured us both a glass of Chardonnay I joined her on the balcony.

She took her drink and thanked me, turning her attention back to the cityscape as she took a sip.

"It's beautiful here."

"Indeed." I murmured, more captivated by her than the cityscape I'd seen a million times.

She didn't notice, though, her eyes glued to the sight as she took a sip of her wine.

"How long have you lived here?"

"About four years now, I think." I said, moving from the railing to sit on one of the plush chairs closer to the door.

She turned to face me, her back leaning against the iron bars as she said, "It's a really beautiful place. I can't even imagine living somewhere like this."

Her cheeks flushed a bit at her admission, though I wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't as though I expected her to live as ridiculously as I did.

And honestly, it didn't matter to me.

"Come here." I said, leaning back in the chair and watching as she seemed to war with herself.

"Why?" she asked, slowly walking towards me until she was standing directly in front of me.

I took her hand, gently tugging her onto my lap with both of her legs thrown over mine.

"Because I prefer to have you close while I can."

Her skin seemed to permanently wear that beautiful flush, and I couldn't stop myself from trailing my fingertips across her heated cheek.

She was beautiful.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were aiming for a kiss." she said, a small smile tugging at the corners of her perfect lips.

I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face as I said, "Trust me, I'd enjoy nothing more, but I meant what I told you at lunch, Granger."

She nodded, "I know...but what if..." she trailed off, biting her lip as her eyes flicked to my lips for a moment before returning to my gaze.

"What if...?" I prompted, raising an eyebrow as I watched her blush spread down to her breasts.

"What if I wanted you to kiss me?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

" _Is_ that what you want?"

She nodded, staring down at her fidgeting hands in her lap. I couldn't recall ever finding a woman simultaneously adorable and so bloody sexy. It was way too fucking arousing.

"Use your words, love." I murmured.

At the term of endearment her head snapped up, eyes wide as they met mine.

"Yes," she breathed, "I want you to kiss me."

And who was I to deny a beautiful woman?

I tilted her face toward me, my gaze flicking to her lips. I couldn't stop my smirk when she subconsciously licked her lips.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Without waiting for a response - not that I thought she'd have one - I leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow kiss. She sighed into my mouth, one of her hands in my hair, the other resting on my chest, as I teased my tongue along her lips.

She opened her mouth to me easily, her tongue tentatively stroking against my own. I couldn't help tightening the hand on her waist, forcing myself not to shift her so she was straddling my lap. She was soft and pliant against my body, and I wanted nothing more than to have this woman in my bed.

Salazar knew I'd wanked off to the thought enough.

I knew that wasn't happening, though, so I tried to rein in my growing arousal, but with the way she was kissing me that definitely wasn't happening.

But then the bloody minx was shifting on my lap, straddling my hips as her dress pooled around her - and _fuck,_ there was no way she'd miss how hard I was for her.

Her hands tangled into my hair, her lips pressed against mine as I forced myself to keep my hands on her hips - no matter how badly her light grinding was making me want to fuck her on this balcony.

"Please," she whispered between kisses, nipping at my bottom lip, "Please touch me."

I couldn't suppress my groan, one hand sliding into her hair as the other slid down to grab her lush arse.

_She felt bloody perfect._

She moaned into the kiss, her hips bucking against mine as she slid her hands up and down my chest, teasingly beginning to loosen my tie.

I landed a sharp smack to her arse, slightly surprised at the breathless moan that left her lips.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Granger." I growled, fingers lightly digging into her.

"I don't care." she murmured, her pupils blown as she looked at me, "I'm a grown woman, and I'm well aware of what I'm getting myself into."

At that I couldn't help but laugh, capturing her lips in a kiss before sliding my hands to her arse and standing with her in my arms.

Her eyes widened in shock, arms and legs tightening around me.

"Trust me, you have absolutely no idea what you're getting into, princess." I said against her ear, pressing light kisses to her neck as I walked back inside and headed for my bedroom.

That same fierce determination that I was quickly coming to love lit up her eyes seconds before she kissed me, purposefully grinding herself against me.

A growl tore from my throat as I slammed her against the door to my room, using her surprised gasp to my advantage as I slid my tongue along hers.

I was past trying to stop myself, my hips bucking into hers as we humped like bloody teenagers, her delicious moans and pants making me delirious.

She had no idea what she was in for.

I was going to utterly destroy her.

* * *

**HPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening.

But _gods_ was I glad that it was.

I'd had more fun with Malfoy than I'd had in _months._ The easy way he spoke, the way the conversation flowed, he actually listened - and he was _funny._

And sexy.

_So. Fucking. Sexy._

He dropped me onto the bed, standing at the foot of it as he began to strip, his _smoldering_ eyes holding mine the entire time.

I quickly rid myself of my dress and panties, my fingers reaching behind my back to unhook my bra before he was on top of me, his hand replacing mine and tossing the bra onto the ground.

He was in nothing but boxers, his hard cock hitting my clit every time he moved against me, and _when had I ever wanted a man this badly?_

Never. The answer was never, and I highly doubted I'd find anyone else who could do the same.

He was perfect.

"You're fucking beautiful." he groaned, pressing heated kisses to my neck, slowly making his way to my breasts.

He wasted no time, immediately taking a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the pebbled bud while his fingers toyed with the opposite breast.

I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his hair, my back arching from the bed as I gave myself over to him and every wicked thing he wanted to do to me.

"Please, Malfoy," I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist, "Please fuck me."

He groaned against my breast, biting my nipple before capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I love the way you say my name." he murmured, a small smirk on his face, "I'm hoping I can have you screaming it by the time I'm done with you."

His words made my stomach clench, a delicious heat coiling, just waiting to be released.

Without another word, he kissed his way down my stomach, settling between my legs. He met my eyes as he bit and licked my inner thighs, smirking at my hitched breathing the closer he got to my dripping core.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty your pussy is, Hermione?" he asked, his voice soft as he began rubbing light circles over my clit with his thumb.

I shook my head, biting my lip as I watched him, barely breathing as I tried to suppress the moan that threatened to escape at hearing him say my first name _like that_.

He smirked, his eyes trailing down my body until he was watching my pussy again, his thumb pressing against my clit just a _bit_ harder.

"Well it is." he said, eyes flicking back up to mine, "I think I'd rather enjoy you sitting on my face."

My eyes widened at his words, but I couldn't deny they turned me on. He was so confident in everything he said.

"Oh?" I squeaked, silently cursing myself for my awkwardness, though it only made his smirk widen.

He moved so that he was lying on his back, a smile on his face as he said, "Come here. Let me taste you."

And really, how could I say no to that?

I pushed my nerves aside, shifting so that my thighs were on either side of his face, hands holding the headboard as I met his quicksilver eyes.

"Just relax." he said softly, his hands coming up to stroke my thighs and hips.

I chuckled lightly, biting my lip as he pulled my hips down, his tongue flicking out against my clit in small, teasing strokes.

I bit my lip, my fingers tightening around the headboard as I watched him tease me. I couldn't see his mouth, but the sparkle in his eyes let me know that he was smirking.

_A wicked tongue indeed._

His hands alternated between squeezing my ass and sliding up my sides to tease my breasts, his tongue lazily dragging moans from my mouth.

I couldn't hold his gaze anymore, my head tipping back as my hips began to rock against him on their own accord. The coil in my stomach was winding tighter and tighter, and my breathing was coming in pants.

"Such a good girl." he groaned against me, first one, then two of his fingers sliding into my pussy and curving forward.

" _Oh fuck,_ " I gasped, my thighs beginning to shake as I struggled to keep myself upright.

Not that I should've been too worried, his free hand slid to my lower back, holding me up while his fingers and tongue pushed me over the edge.

He pulled his fingers from me, hungrily lapping at my core, the abrupt move pulling a strangled shriek from my throat as I tried to move away from him, everything too intense.

But he was having none of it, his hands on my hips holding me captive above him as he forced me to take every bit of pleasure he wanted to give me.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he loosened his grip, effortlessly rolling me onto my back. He quickly found his way between my thighs, his hard cock brushing teasingly against my core as he pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to my neck and shoulders.

_When had he taken off his boxers?_

"You're so fucking perfect." he murmured, capturing my lips in a kiss as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Please tell me you want this."

"I want this." I said immediately, my hands tangling into his hair of their own volition, "Please fuck me, Malfoy."

He growled, pressing his lips to mine in a wild kiss before pulling back enough to say, "Keep your eyes on me, yeah, love?"

The husky quality his voice took on was _sinful,_ and I knew in that moment I would've done whatever he asked.

And then, _excruciatingly_ slowly, he slid into me.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, pupils blown wide as he stared down at me, "You're so fucking tight."

I couldn't _breathe._

I'd never felt so full in my life, my breath caught in my throat as my nails dug into his shoulders.

He was so perfect.

_And then he started to move._

* * *

**DPOV**

Feeling Granger's tight cunt wrapped around me was bloody _heaven_. There was no place better on Earth.

Her half-lidded, lust glazed eyes were barely focused as I began rocking into her, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in.

"Oh gods," she gasped, her thighs tightening around my waist as her pussy began fluttering around me.

"Are you going to come for me? Already?" I asked, unable to keep the small smirk from my face.

"I - _fuck_!" her thought was cut short when I slipped a hand between us, pressing my thumb against her clit.

"Is that a yes?" I murmured against her throat, enjoying the mindless mewls that left her parted lips as I continued my pace. "Come on, love. Be a good girl and let me feel you coming all over my cock."

Not even a moment later and she was doing just that, her _deliciously_ wet cunt gripping my cock tight enough that I couldn't help the string of curses that I groaned against her throat. It was everything I could do to keep myself from coming right along with her.

She pulled my face from her neck, her hands tugging me closer until she could press her lips to mine, her hips wiggling beneath me as she panted, "Why didn't you come?"

I couldn't help my chuckle, easily rolling us so that she was on top before answering her with a question of my own, "Why would I want this to end so soon?"

If her body hadn't already been flushed, I'm sure it would've been now. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she looked down at me, uncertainty creasing her features.

"You're perfect." I said softly, cupping her cheek while using my thumb to free her lip, my other hand sliding along her thigh and hip. "Ride me, Granger."

I could feel her pussy fluttering around me and made a mental note to explore just how much talking this beautiful minx liked.

She started slowly, her hands resting on my chest as she rolled her hips in wide circles, breath hitching whenever she hit that perfect spot.

And I was fucking _mesmerized_. She was a bloody goddess and I had no idea what I'd done - in this life or a past one - to deserve this woman on top of me.

I slid my hands to her arse, squeezing her pliant flesh as I helped her rock against me more forcefully, aware that every time she slid forward her clit rubbed against my pelvic bone.

Without interrupting her rhythm, I sat up, my back against the headboard as I claimed her lips in a brutal kiss, my tongue sliding along hers as soft moans began to fill the space between us.

She sat up further away from me, one hand gripping my shoulder while the other was busy between her thighs, stroking her swollen pearl as she circled her hips faster, and _fuck me_ I'd never had to concentrate so hard on not shooting my load.

"Fuck, Granger," I growled, watching as she started to lose herself, my fingers roughly grabbing her arse as I lifted my hips up in rhythm with her "That's right - _fuck_ \- show me how you touch yourself."

I was spiraling towards my orgasm faster than I wanted - hell, I wanted to stay buried in her for _hours._

"That feels so good, Draco." she whispered, her voice thick with lust as she looked down at me. "I'm so close."

Hearing my name fall from her lips like _this_ \- fuck, I was going to come.

But I'd be damned if she didn't come first.

I growled, pushing her fingers away from her clit and replacing them with my own, a smirk teasing my lips as her eyes widened and a sharp gasp left her at the change in pressure and speed.

Her pussy was _drenched_ , the sound of our bodies sliding together loud and _wet_ \- and _how the fuck was this tiny woman the greatest shag of my life?_

" _Oh my gods_ ,"she cried out, her hips starting to stutter as she began to shatter above me, my abdomen tight as I clenched my teeth, willing myself to wait until she was an absolute _mess._

I shifted slightly, back on the bed, pushing her up with my hands at her waist before I began pounding into her.

" _Malfoy!_ " she gasped, eyes pinched shut as her fingers clenched against my chest, " _I'm coming._ "

And I didn't stand a fucking chance, her cunt gripping me tight enough that I couldn't _move_ , milking my cock and pulling a rough groan from my mouth.

I pulled her down with a tight hand in her hair, crushing her lips against mine as I swallowed her moans, slowly rocking against her, forcing her still spasming pussy to take it; the idea of watching my come drip down her thighs keeping my cock hard.

_Fuck, I wanted her to take everything I had to give her._

"I'm so sensitive." she groaned, her warm breath ghosting across my neck as she softly rocked back against me.

"I can imagine." I murmured, lightly trailing my fingers along her sides, over her arse, and to her thighs before repeating the process.

Her chuckle was slightly breathless before she bit my neck, her tongue flicking along the abused skin before digging her teeth in again and moaning.

"I can't," she whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of my ear while her pussy kept fluttering around me.

I smirked, arching an eyebrow as I asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Her eyes widened adorably, and a moment later I had her on her back again, supporting myself on my forearms above her.

I continued the same languid pace, torturing her just as much as myself as I pressed kisses to her throat.

"Malfoy," she whispered, her eyes shut as the fingers in my hair tightened abruptly, "Oh my _gods_ , Draco, please, please, _please_."

_Fuck_ , what I wouldn't give to hear her beg like that over and over again.

"You beg so fucking nicely, love."

I shifted my hips slightly, angling to hit her g-spot, and a few moments later her body tightened around me, eyes fluttering shut as she breathlessly panted my name. The feel of her tight cunt clenching my still sensitive cock tore a low groan from me, my fingers digging into her hip hard enough that I knew she'd wear my fingerprints there come morning.

I had no idea how long we stayed tangled in each other, her breathing gradually slowing while I pressed soft kisses to her neck and chest, her fingers carding through my hair.

"I don't think I've ever come so much in my life." she laughed, her voice slightly hoarse.

I snorted, using the hand that wasn't partially supporting my weight above her to trail up her side to gently cup her breast, "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hopefully you enjoyed this excuse for smut.
> 
> Updates to my chapter stories coming in the next few weeks.


End file.
